prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Reina Takamori (anime)
Reina Takamori (高森 れいな Takamori Reina) is the tritagonist in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its "remake" sequel Story of World II: A Flowery Life. She debuted on Volume 1 - Chapter 1 of manga and Episode 2 of anime. She is a Lovely type idol using green theme color. She introduces her magical girl self as "Fairy of the Flourishing Nature, Green Grass Italy!" (実る自然のフェアリー、グリーン・グラス・イタリア！''Minoru Shizen no Feari, Gurīn Gurasu Itaria!) 'Appearance' Reina had green eyes and long hair of same color reached to her chest, adorned with light green hair bandana with bow. Her earrings shaped like a leaf. Her Spring/Summer attire consists of white polo shirt covered with green dress. The footwear are pale white-green socks and green shoes with tiny heels. For Autumn/Winter she wears long-sleeved white shirt with green text that reads "CHECK". She also wears green skirts, pale green stockings, and green boots. In ''A Flowery Life, she changed her hair color to black, and has green eyes. Her hair is tied into low pigtail braids with green ties - much like Angela's. She wears long frilly socks and the rest of her clothing outfits are still the same as before. 'Personality' As a Lovely type idol, Reina acts sweet and cute like a princess. She does not shown to have any concern. Off stage, Reina is actually a stern, sharp-tongued young girl, and tends to have fights with Chieri. Despite being an idol, she dreams of pursuing a career in gardening. Reina will act and put on performances by talking with people, though not necessarily always being sincere in what she says. Being socially awkward, she sometimes speaks a little bit harshly, but acts soft around plants. 'Plot' When introducing herself to the class, Reina makes a joke about her name. Also introducing the future Little Fairies' names and personal lives. Helping to remove the nervousness away from Haruno alongside Mayuri and from that day forward both Haruno and Mayuri depend on Reina for explaining anything that comes new to her. The first time Reina hears about Kanimals was in Episode 2, when Haruno and Mayuri mention it to her. When Pink Rose France/Haruno fails to hit Akawaru with Pink Roses Attack and helpless, Reina "wakes up" in her bed and tries to defend Pink Rose France, despite not having the power to do so. Her strong will for friendship caused an "explosion" and Reina finds herself in a realm. Loveline mentions she proved herself worthy of Haruno, Mayuri, and Reina proceed to transform into magical fairies. In battle, they hit Akawaru respectively with: Pink Rose Attack - Blue Water Turbulence - Green Tree Attack, and purify it. Haruno/Pink Rose France was happy for Reina/Green Grass Italy to become the 3rd Little Fairy. 'Etymology' Takamori (高森): Taka (高) means high, tall while mori (森) means "forest", possibly referring to the theme of her alter ego. Reina (れいな) can be written using different kanji characters, but can mean 麗菜 (elegant greens), which might be a reference to her love of greenery. 'Relationships' Parents *Shōma Takamori / Luigi Juventia (father) *Minako Takamori / Frederica Juventia (mother) Main Lucas d'Aviano: Reina has a crush on d'Aviano. Peko wants to make him love her too, but Peko fail in most of the end. But at the end, d'Aviano looked like he have a crush on her in Episode 16. In the end of that episode, you can see her trying to get the perfect outfit for a date with him. Haruno Aida: Haruno is Reina's both team-mate and counterpart. She's the complete opposite of Haruno and seems to find her teammate a bit bothersome at times. Reina is a serious perfectionist, whereas Haruno is very hard-working sweetie. Reina gives her pointers about how to come up with fighting, even though Haruno has a hard time understanding her. As time flies, their relationship developed. Mayuri Kaido: Although from different origins, Reina has known Mayuri for her entire life, and is her teammate. As a consequence of being together for so long, Reina is able to read Mayuri's mind, understands Mayuri's good points, and often forced to speak as her spokesman. When Mayuri doesn't want to speak anymore, she just "leaves it up" to Reina to speak for her. It allows Mayuri to act aloof and stoic, but still get her thoughts across - though they aren’t stated to be his, necessarily. Her Teammates (Other than Haruno) Sonata Otome: Reina has known Sonata since meeting at Vineyard Private Academy. Reina even attempts to aid Sonata when she and Megumi have a falling out, stating that she got a "bad feeling" from their argument. The depth of their friendship can be seen when Reina realises that Sonata wanted to go out with Megumi. Reina still gave Sonata's blessings to them even when it had hurt her feelings. LeaF: LeaF is also one of the teammates of Reina. When LeaF was feeling down from her lack of power in Sonata's conquest, Reina aided LeaF by setting up a dinner party with the rest of SE Latin by lending her the outfit she was going to wear during the dance festival. Saki Kurumizawa: Reina is shown to be good friends with Saki. Megumi Akishino: Megumi and Reina seem to be on good terms with each other by the time she is seen speaking to Reina. They appear to have a casual relationship at the moment. At this time it is unknown what Reina's first reaction to Megumi was or if she knows that Megumi is a comedian. Reina seems to be rather close with her and even calling her "Megu-san". In Episode 107, she and Megumi are teamed up and their group being the winner. Someone else Angela Sakuragi: Initially, Angela saw Reina as somebody who always spaces out and berates her. However, Reina beats her in a game of physical test which causes Shiori having to conquer Angela. At the end, it seems that both became good friends. Cacao Tachikawa: To Reina, Cacao is someone she can look up to. She takes care of Reina when Reina's sick and gives her medicine. At school, in her college preference sheet, she states him as her guardian. Kirara Nijiiro: They don't talk very much but it seems that Reina also likes Kirara's cake. She wishes to learn how to be a better cook. Freja Bondevik: Although Freja likes to tease Reina, in an episode Freja takes a liking to Reina after Reina comforts Freja. Freja watches Reina's performance, saying that the best way to get a depressed girl back on her feet is a kiss from a cute girl. Freja Bondevik: Reina seems to respect Chloe almost as much as her good friend (not quite though). Reina treats Chloe like a princess. Hanami Nishikawa: Reina and Hanami seem to get along pretty well, and when Hanami is fully-grown in Season 3 they both get excited over their random conversations. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 17 June *Brand: Greenery Witch *Kanimal Partner: An iguana - Peko *In English version, she is renamed Reina Juventia. *In manga, Reina first appeared alongside Haruno and Mayuri. But in anime, Reina makes a cameo in Episode 1 until her actual debut in Episode 2. *People's first impression of Reina: she looks stern, but soft. *The first thing she does in morning day is looking after her plants. *Her weakness is tomato. *Appears briefly in Germania 07's "Fly High" MV as a girl sitting under the tree. *Reina is allergic to apples. *As of A Flowery Life, Reina is the only green idol who has black hair. *Contrary to the popular belief, Reina is Haruno's counterpart and their relationship is similar to Chieri and Mayuri. While the shorter one is sweet and cheerful, the taller one is aloof, harsh, and sometimes can be a bit sensitive. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Kids Category:Pre-teen Category:Females Category:Italian characters Category:Latin Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols